School of the Odd
by 9CatLives
Summary: The world has been taken over by the creatures of the night, and exorcists, hunters sorcerers and combos all fight for humanity's safety. But recently, a school has been formed where both study as equals. Lovina and her sister are two of the many students invited, but they are different. They are not only demon cats, they are combos. Spamana, other pairings, violence, swearing
1. Chapter 1

20 years ago, the things hiding in the shadows couldn't take it anymore. They were sick of fleeing from the humans they saw as pitiful and weak. They attacked the closest civilizations near them, and in one night, they killed 350 million people. The humans were so lost, terrified and confused. Luckily, the things that got rid of them also came out of the shadows. They were exorcists, hunters, sorcerers, and all three put together, combinations. The exorcists were the Christians, Rome, the Vatican, and priests, bishops, cardinals and the like throughout the world. The hunters were the mobs and mafias, excluding Sicilia's, and the Scottish population plus some Americans. The sorcerers were German, English, Romanians, Greeks, Norwegians, Chinese, and Middle Easterners. The combinations were the onmioji of Japan and the Sicilian mafia. But in 2012, a school was formed by the supernatural heads in New York City for their children. But, oddly enough, the children/teens of the exorcists, hunters, sorcerers, and combos were also invited. This first generation of students are called APH. The school, Hetalia High, is the first step forward to establishing peace with the monsters, killers, and humans.


	2. The Dorm

**Sup. I just realized that I completely forgot to put in a note in any of my stories published so far. Woops...Anyway, I noticed that this was my least popular story, which was the complete opposite of what I was expecting, but whatever. That's why I'm posting this chapter now. A few notes, I really didn't want to keep saying hunters, exorcists, sorcerers, and combos, so to the monsters they are 'killers' and to them themselves they are 'fighters'. The Vargas twins are well known heartless killers of monsters, but none of the monsters know they are actually demon cats. On the subject of characters, I tried to stick to the traditional monsters that the hetalia cast are, but half of them I don't know and I like the Italy twins being cats, not dogs. Here are the monsters-Hungary, Prussia, Spain, Denmark, Sweden, Romania, Belarus, and Russia. That's all I have for them so far, and the killers are-Germany, Austria, Switzerland, His-Sister-Who's-Name-Is-Too-Long-That-Starts-With-An-L, Turkey, America, England, Canada, Scotland, Poland, the Baltics, China, Asians minus Japan. Finally, the imbetweens, similar to the Italy twins but not as strong, not including Lovina's friends, FemGreece and Ukraine- Italies, FemGreece, Dark!Ukraine, Egypt, Norway, Finland, Iceland, and that's it for now. Lastly, the pairings and then you can enjoy this awesome chapter. **

Spamana, Gerita, Pruhun-because I love it, Dennor, Swefin, Rochu, USxmulti, Polit, SeaLi-Sealand is 'childhood friend' mentioned in later chapters, Romania is a teacher, TurGre, TaiKong-they are included with 'Asians', EstLat, more in later chapters

**Human names used! Enjoy! I don't own Hetalia, incase you were wondering or if you're dumb-shit retarded...I'm joking**

**Chapter 1 - The Dorm**

Lovina walked quietly on the small paved road, unlike the irritating clacking of Feliciana's heels. Although it was a very foggy, the demon cat could easily smell the collection of monsters now inhabiting the dorms of her and her sorella's new school. The path they were currently on is a popular jump way. The place is surrounded by a marsh and there's always a fog, creating the perfect conditions.

A battle of angels and demons was waged in the marsh a very long time ago. The angel and demon blood that was spilled flowed into the marsh and was absorbed, bestowing magical abilities upon it. The magic remained in the fogs it created and it soon created a jump way. But there was no control and once you walked into the fog, you would jump time and space, or maybe even wander eternally. You could walk for a few minutes and when you got out you would be on the other side of the world several hundred years later. Not until after the marsh became a well known place to avoid, a witch famous for her dimensional magic came and poured a special potion on to the marsh. This allowed you to go anywhere, and anytime, you wanted.

Now that Lovina thought about it, that witch still owes her a potion or two.

She grumbled as the dorm came into view.

The inside was nicely decorated, with fancy crystal chandeliers. Old paintings with intricate frames hung around the red wall, usually a portrait or featuring a famous scene with a famous monster. The carpeted floor was also a deep red, and with the dim lighting of the chandeliers it made quite the sinister atmosphere.

Lovina led the way to a she devil, and apparently a high ranking one judging from her black horns, with light mousey brown hair and peridot eyes wearing a long blood red, castle cut shirt with black buttons and tight black leggings peeking under the long shirt, or maybe a short dress. A pink flower held her hair behind her ear on the left side. She had knee-high black boots and a shovel was strapped to her right leg.

The reason for Lovina's attention mainly being she had a clipboard and quite a few people were crowding around her.

The cat demon stepped in front of her, gaining her attention.

"Are you the one to ask about rooms?" she asked bluntly, her care free sorella waving happily to her. "Yes. My name is Elizaveta Hedevary and I'm a she devil. I'm the dorm leader so if you have any questions, please come to me. If you want to know your room number, please tell me your names," she explained and smiled to Feliciana.

"Lovina R. Vargas and Feliciana V. Vargas," she answered in a low, deep voice, futilely trying to escape the surrounding monsters' hearing range.

Her cheerful attitude immediately darkened and it would be hard to breath, if the twin demon cat combos were anyone else. **"So you people were invited, too? Shouldn't you be arriving in the morning?" **she asked in a deep voice as well, like she was holding herself back.

The crowding beings heard Lovina and looks of hate and anger twisted on their faces.

"Yeah! Come in the morning!" one shouted.

"The nerve! How dare you come when we're here!?" The shouts continued.

When Lovina heard her sorella whimpering and hiding behind her, her years of self control nearly broke. Her aura became more vile than Elizaveta's, filled with burning hatred and blood thirst. The aura affected everyone in the large room and made the chandeliers shake. Everything was quiet as all the monsters fell to the ground, finding it too hard to breath and their internal organs tightened in their chests.

Elizaveta, being the high ranking devil she is, could breathe, well, better than the rest. She panted as she used all her strength to not collapse. She looked up into the older demon's eyes, shocked to see one of the most evil looks in her life. Her emerald green eyes were dark, glinting with evil, and her…fangs were bared?! Elizaveta had heard all her life about those combos. That the Vargas twins were truly evil even to the devils in hell. They had tortured and killed the most monsters than anyone else. Ruthless combinations that would either kill a monster without hesitation or slyly fool the stronger ones by leading them into confront with cheerful smiles, and then at night becoming the most wretched killers, doing things unimaginable to the monsters. There's no way that they'd be monsters, too! How could monsters do those horrible things to fellow monsters? But it'd make sense…

"**You fucking bastards made Feliciana cry! Reflect on your actions in he-"** She was stopped as Feliciana tugged on her long sleeve, shaking her head.

The older sister immediately calmed down and comforted her teary sorella as everyone else in the room slowly recovered and wobbled up to shakily stand.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you're –" a random vampire shouted, though interrupted. "Yes it does. You two are demons, aren't you?" Elizaveta asked. "That's impossible!" "There's no way!" "You can say that when they have so much inhuman blood on their hands?"

"Yeah, so what?" Lovina asked shrugging. The she-devil brunette nodded. "Then what are you? You don't have any proof!" Lovina sighed and gave her sorella an annoyed look. The younger cat shrugged and 've' –ed. Brown cat ears with a matching tail came into view. Their ears, being the same color of their hair, blended in while their tails had been curled around their stomachs underneath their shirts. Even whiskers shimmered in the chandelier's light.

"Satisfied? We're twin demon cats." Lovina hmph – ed. Elizaveta's happy expression returned as she stood like nothing at all had happened the past minute. "Considering the Italians and cats are both very family inclined, you must have a very good reason. Though, with the rumors of how strong you guys are, are there any conditions we might have to…look forward to in the future?" Elizaveta asked.

Lovina thought for a moment then spoke, "Yeah. We turn 'dark' on the 1 day of the crescent moon. Feli also turns on the full moon, while I turn on the new moon." The cheerful devil gave them confused looks. "What, exactly, is dark then?"

"When our powers are at their peak and our self control completely breaks, releasing a monster with immense destructive power. During these times, we will head to the 'killer's' wing." Lovina explained."Now why is that?" a monster asked.

"To restrain us. When it's only one of us, the other can usually handle it, but it can get very troublesome when we're both like that. What's more, Feli turns on all days of the full moon, since her self control isn't strong enough to resist it. Can you guess what tomorrow is?"

Everyone, but Elizaveta, who groaned on the inside, visibly gulped. "We'll ask the guys on the other side of the dorm tomorrow to help. Can you just tell us our room number?" "Lovina-chan," **"Chan?" **"you're in room 215 and Feli-chan, you're in 216. Enjoy your stay!""We're in separate rooms?!" shrieked Lovina as Feliciana dragged her to their designated quarters.

"Isn't this great! We'll be right next to each other if we have any problems!" Feliciana chirped. "It would be better if we were together!" Lovina yelled as her younger sister hummed happily as she entered her room. The demon cat sighed and entered her own.

The room was comfortably sized, with an approximately 9 foot high ceiling and the entire room being about the area of a small house's first floor. The layout itself being relatively similar to a hotel room. When you first entered, two rooms were on either side, creating a short path to the main room which had 2 single beds. On the right was a bathroom with a shower and bath, heavily stocked in shampoo, conditioner, soap, towels, and…womanly products. On the left was a walk in closet, already half filled with casual but stylish cloths. The beds had a big, fluffy comforter and short, lightly tanned backboards. It's pillows, as far as Lovina could tell, were goose feathers, and the mattress was one of those temperpedic ones. The carpet was a soft, black fur like material. The walls were a reddish purple and the ceiling a rosy red.

One thing irked her throughout her entire tour. Everything was separated. The bed on the right had a pink comforter while the other had blue. One side of the closet had boy-wear. The bathroom had Axe and other man-ish products. It all made Lovina highly suspicious that not only were these coed dorms, but it was arranged so everyone would have an opposite sex roommate. She felt, with that thought, that she was forgetting a very important detail(cough*Feliciana*cough) but pushed it aside.

She shrugged and decided to take a nap on the right bed, thinking that she would need all the energy she could get for tomorrow. She curled up in a bal, her tail wrapping around her, and drifted into peaceful slumber.

-Morning-

Hera vaguely remembered being invited to this new school that was supposed to be a step in the peaceful direction. She didn't really care about all that stuff. As long as no one disturbed her sleep. "Hey! Wake up! I'm not carrying you anymore!" a man with a mask covering half his face shouted at her barely conscious body, dropping her on the ground in front of the dorm. She groaned and cursed at her cousin, Sadiq. "I don't wanna," she grumbled as she started to drift into dreamland again. He stomped on her stomach, but it only caused her ears to twitch.

"Hera, we're here." Gupta told the ram. Hera pouted as she slowly stood up and opened the door to the dorms. She walked into a very classical lobby crossed with a ball room of sorts, with a red carpet and walls, unlit chandeliers, and steep, curvy, marble stairs. The light came from tall windows on the side, with black drapes pulled back.

The place was half filled with many interesting, rough looking people. People of all shapes and sizes, colors and nationalities. The satyr herself was Greek, with tan skin, green eyes, curly dark hair, and ears, tail and horns of a ram. She didn't see many others like her, a traitor to the monsters, intentional or not, but an outcast of the killers.

One of them she recognized from a long time ago. To the Greek's surprise, she was smiling, and crying, and laughing. The one she knew was devious and cruel, always plotting something gruesome. Perhaps the years have changed her for the good, or she was planning something big and bad. She cast it off to the back of her mind, leaving a mental note to talk to her at a later time.

"I'M THE HERO!" shouted a laughing voice. It belonged to a blonde young man with glasses. He was then hit over the head by another blonde with green eyes and odd eyebrows, dressed in robes and carrying a large book, an exorcist or sorcerer perhaps. The moaning blonde on the floor was dressed quite casually, with a red shirt, jeans, converse, and a leather pilot's jacket. The only thing the screamed killer were the guns strapped to his thighs and the suspiciously loud clattering backpack that fell to the ground as he was hit.

Another alarm setter was a blonde man in a military uniform with an arsenal of heavy artillery a.k.a. big ass guns, strapped to his back and the semi-automatic held at the ready in his hands. He was followed by a shorter, mirror image of his self. His/her gender was difficult to tell since he looked very much like the man he was following but had a blue ribbon in her/his hair.

Piano music rang through the tall room, Mozart. Every pair of eyes looked for the source, when an icy blue eyed man with gelled back blonde hair caught sight of his cousin playing a white piano in the far corner. "Over there, aru!" pointed a Chinese man with a ponytail and wearing a red traditional shirt. Most of the people in the room though 'Aru?' but attention soon went in the direction he pointed. Sitting on a stool, a brunette with glasses and a mole passionately moved through the measures and lines and pages, playing a masterpiece. After about 5 minutes everyone got used to the new background music and surrounded a man.

The Mediterraneans took notice of this and joined the swarm. They were all crowding a tall, smoking man with fiery red hair and glowing blue eyes holding a clipboard. Judging from his nasty scowl of disdain to the people who were talking to him and the extensive scars, he was an experienced hunter who knew how to kick ass.

With the group not decreasing in the slightest, Hera decided to wander. An angry growl was heard coming down the stairs. Just about everyone got ready to attack the powerful presence. "Oi, settle down. You'll hurt yourselves." A low, woman's voice echoed, confusing most. She immediately recognized her even though her body was not yet in view. The familiar cat demon trudged down the stairs with a flushed face and pissed expression. It was none other than Lovina R. Vargas, one of the most wanted people in all the world, and long time friend of Hera's.

She noticed that the other old friend reacted similarly. Katyusha and Hera subtly made their way to the stairs, catching the attention of Lovina. She calmed down and her nearing presence now wasn't so unnerving. "Yo, guys," she greeted. "It's been too long," the busty Ukrainian smiled with the glint of mischievousness the girls knew all too well back in her eyes. Hera simply nodded.

"So you came with the monsters? You always were on their side, even with all that's happened with us and what they did to you. You always felt sorry for those few innocent ones you killed. But you're an Italian so I guess it's hopeless. It's in your blood," Katyusha shrugged. Said Italian snarled and Hera sighed.

Everyone just looked at the spectacle in bewilderment. The Baltics and Mediterraneans snapped out of their shocked states and rushed to the side of their companions. "Katyusha! Ivan will be angry if we don't hurry!" a shaky brunette called to the broad. The other girls gave her an eyebrow. "Younger brother?" She nodded. "Go without me. I'll catch up," she shrugged it off. The three boys looked shocked but quickly ran up the stairs.

"Lazy-ass, what the hell! Don't just run off!" Sadiq shouted. "Loud mouthed mother fucker, shut the fuck up. It so fucking annoying." Lovina spat. He stepped back in shock, a light pink hue gracing his features. "Hera, are you not going to introduce us to your friends?" Gupta asked calmly. The brunette nodded.

"This is Lovina R. Vargas, a cat demon," his eyes widened for a moment, "and Katyusha Braginskaya, a bunny girl." He bowed to both of them.

"It looks like we're back together again, like old times," Lovina declared. Her friends nodded. "Maybe we might even find what we've been searching so desperately for," Hera mumbles. Lovina shook her head. "We should really hope that we'll be able to start over, before we made any of these stupid decisions."

**Did you like it? Turkey was blushing cause he's extremely sexist and got turned on by Lovina completely dissing him. A satyr is a half-man-half-ram. Ever heard of Pam? Famous Greek satyr, the one who challenged Apollo with his flute against the sun god's lyr, and lost. Usually their legs are furry too, but I didn'tfeel like ****it. Lovina, Hera, and Ukraine have some history going back to the rennaissance, the rest will come in later chapters. Review to ask about anything I missed. Coming Soon-First Day, a ****little hint, Lovina isn't exactly a student... I have a feeling I'm forgetting something but whatever. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can.**

_9_Cat**Lives**


	3. The First Day

**Sorry it took a while! I'm happy cause it's super long for me. Without the author notes, it's almost 3500 words, and that's an accomplishment. Sorry for any grammar and or spelling issues. It was long, and it took me a while for me to write. I noticed I made a boo-boo in the prologue, because I didn't mention a whole bunch of countries. Lithuania is a sorcerer because I recently saw an episode in world series that says he still practiced a polytheistic religion when he was unified. Poland was really christian, so he's a exorcist. I feel like I'm forgetting something, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

"What the fuck are you saying?" Lovina growled at the now sweating teacher in front of her. "T-that you're actually a s-student teacher," the poor exorcist stuttered, closing his eyes tightly, trying to avoid looking into the ferocious cat demon's blazing green orbs. "WHY THE FUCK WASN'T I INFORMED?!" she yelled at him, all people that were in the hallway were now looking at them.

~Earlier that morning~

"We should be getting ready, right?" Lovina asked her two friends as they all walked down the hall of the dorm. Hera groaned and Katyusha nodded. They all headed to their rooms that just happened to be next to each, with Katyusha being beside Lovina and Hera across from her. Just before the cat demon touched the doorknob, she halted. Her face flushed, similarly to when she had come downstairs to the killers' meeting, and her tail spiked straight. She backed up and stopped when she hit the darker than blood colored walls and slid down to sit on the floor. Her knees to her chest to hide her blush and her ears flattened in embarrassment.

"What's up?' Hera asked, sitting down beside her, which was a comfort in the satyr's eyes. "The whole reason I came downstairs," she began, her voice slightly muffled by her legs, "I'll tell you why."

~_flashback_~

_Lovina purred in her sleep. Although she did not climb under the covers of her bed, she was still warm and relaxed. Her tail slowly waved in comfort and pleasure and she nestled into the heat that seemed to be radiating from behind her. She breathed in the smell of tomatoes, her favorite food, and the sun. She assumed that her senses were teasing her. She caught the faint whiff of blood that she guessed was the likely probability of it being a remnant of the recent kill she made. Strong arms were wrapped around her snuggly, hot breath warming her ears and making them twitch. The steady and strong heart beat putting her to ease-wait. Just. The. Fucking. Minute. What the fuck did she just think? That didn't sound right. Blankets aren't alive. They didn't have arms, breath, or heartbeats the last time she checked. The soft moan of the __**person **__behind her proved her suspicions and her eyes immediately opened._

_She was facing the wall. The curtains were drawn but she still saw dawn's dim beams narrowly streaming through the crack in between the silk black drapes. She looked down and saw a tan muscular arm wrapped over her left arm and another going under, wrapping around her right arm. She cursed not so mentally and her face etched into a scowl, but that scowl dissipated into a surprised, embarrassed one as the person hugged tighter and nested his cheek against her ear, making it flatten down. She squirmed, whining to herself, not being able to think properly. Finally, having enough, growled and bit the man's arm, making him yelp. He woke startled and Lovina took the opportunity and jumped off the bed when he loosened his grasp in shock. "That hurt! Usually I'm the one that bites," complained the guy in a Spanish accent, now deemed a vampire by Lovina's experienced eyes, as he cradled the wound. He pouted and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "W-why the fuck did you s-sleep with me?" 'That sounded SO wrong,' the jumpy cat scolded herself, both for saying something like that and stuttering._

_He stared at her with a quizzical look, but then smiled. "I thought so! I know demon cats aren't treated very well by anyone, so I thought that hugging you, senorita, would make you feel happier!" he smiled and the combo just stared, dumbfounded by his naivety and over friendliness, with a bit of suspicion dusting her thoughts. She got herself together and hissed at the Spanish vampire. "How dare you look down on demon cats?! Whoever said we, let alone I, were treated badly!" she spat, getting in a defensive stance. He answered without blinking an eye, "My brothers and friends bullied them every time they came across one, and the killers don't see the worth of murdering them so they send them to brothels after thoroughly breaking their will and body. They are always dirty and beat up and-, ""SHUT UP!" she interrupted, "HOW DARE YOU, FUCKING SMILING BASTARD?!" she shrieked and ran out of the room blushing and whimpering and mad at the world._

_Memories of all the hell she had gone through filled her mind. All the pain she had endured for Feli to keep her innocence and to keep her smiling. Their Nonno was once very strong and able to beat them all down and laugh heartedly in their faces. Women adored him, men respected him, he was funny, cheerful, outgoing, but even he...She shook her head furiously, not wanting to think the end of that thought, that vile word. Worries of her sorella crowded her thoughts. How could she have forgotten? Her roommate will almost definitely be male. Who was he? If he did anything to Feli she didn't think she could control herself. She bit her lip. She stopped running when she heard talking. She had been completely immersed in her thoughts and had drowned out her senses. She was in a bad mood and hadn't put a lid on the strong frustrated aura she was generating. She sighed, not wanting to face anyone and just die in a dark corner, but they had surely already noticed her and, being the cold hearted and committed killers they are, they would've followed her. She growled, the situation making her bad mood increase, as she trudged down the remaining hallway to the stairs._

_~End~_

"Wow," breathed Hera. She was actually pretty excited her long time friend finally had a love interest, since the cat demon despised men and kept her distance. Katyusha giggled, glad that the man hater, after all these years, had a chance. A new way to tease her friend also crossed her mind. "You should go. He sounds like the cheerful type, but a worrier. Hurry and make up," she advised as she turned to her room and started walking. Ignoring the cat demon's whining she entered her room. "She's right. Say sorry and don't spend too much time in denial land. See you, moody pants," Hera agreed, although the old nickname irked Lovina, and the long haired brunette quickly walked into her room. Lovina groaned and entered hers as well.

She closed the door cautiously, not making a sound, peered into the two rooms beside her and took off her flats. Holding them in her hand, she crept to the bedroom, keeping low to the ground like a predator hunting its prey in the high grasses of Africa, which she has actually done, but that's another story. She did a once over to make sure no one was there and there were no bugs, the latter out of habit. She let out a relieved sigh and got her things ready, stuffing pre-bought books(though she had noticed that oddly enough they weren't the same as Feli's and they had instructions and not problems) into a large leather book bag with Italian flag straps. She nearly forgot to change into something else.

She ended up wearing a soft, baggy button-up green elbow sleeved shirt with the large green buttons lined with white, black skinny jeans and almost knee high dark brown, leather boots. A leather choker was strapped across her neck and from a long silver chain hung a large silver cross, almost reaching her stomach, with other long, heavy, clinking, and jingling jewelry hanging from her neck and wrists. She picked up her abandoned bag and glanced at her watch. She cursed as she was late and rushed out the door and down the hallway, not waiting for her long time friends for she reasoned they had already left. Actually, unfortunately, Hera fell asleep and Katyusha was trying to sew back on all the buttons that kept falling off. Woops

She was soon at her classroom and was just about to enter when the teacher, an exorcist, stopped her. "Could you please wait for me to introduce you?" he asked. She quirked an eyebrow. "Why? It's not like I'm a transfer student or anything," complained the cat demon. "What are you talking about? You're not a student," he answered.

~Present time~

The teacher whimpered but answered. "A-administrations thought you did, and if you d-didn't they t-thought you could have pieced together why your books were d-different and why you got no uniform." "There was a uniform? Wait, why didn't my sorella get different books?" she growled. "S-she's still learning, so only you are a s-student teacher," he explained. "But why me!?" the girl exclaimed. "Not only are you a fighter and d-demon cat, you're one of the best so it would be pointless to t-teach you stuff you already know. Also, all p-people like you that are over 500 years old, minus your sister, are also student t-teachers. Basically the only thing your g-group will be learning at this school is getting along with you juniors, your students, and getting along with your p-peers, or teachers," he explained.

"Oh yeah, what's the deal with the whole teaching schedule? How does that work?" this conversation was very much like an interrogation and Lovina made the best agent when it came to asking questions, whether it be a nice friendly chat, like this one, or a bit more intimate, messy talk. "In the d-day, the fighters are taught, at night, the m-monsters are taught. Same with the people t-teaching them. You won't be teaching a full day or n-night since you're teaching a bit of both. I h-hope you enjoy your stay," he bowed and rushed into the classroom. Lovina sighed.

~In the classroom~

The class echoed with the chatter of 8 people, the rest quiet with the solemn atmosphere weighing on their shoulders. "I wonder if they serve hamburgers?" asked a blonde with blue eyes and square glasses. "Of course not! This place is far to proper for greasy burgers and chips." The short English blonde sorcerer beside him yelled. "Why don't you guys cool down with these snacks from my home country?" suggested a Chinese man holding a bowl of snacks. "We should all, like, stop fighting, like, right, Liet?" It continued on like this until a small exorcist walked in.

"G-good morning everyone. I will be helping this class throughout the year, since your t-teacher," he visibly shivered as he spied the door, "is a student teacher. She is the elder twin of the Vargas Sisters," several gasps escaped from the fighters in training mouths. "I'll be supervising the first day. N-now you can come in," he stuttered. All eyes were on the door as Lovina walked in(hiding her ears and tail). Several gasps were heard, mainly from those noisy 8. "I saw you this morning!" the HERO blurted. "No speaking out of turn!" the cat demon shouted and threw a piece of chalk at his forehead, hitting it dead center. He groaned as he slowly fell over back in his seat.

"I'm not in a nice mood since only found out I was teaching you 10 seconds ago. This is, what, holy scripts?" the brunette indirectly asked her supervisor. After receiving a hesitant nod, she continued. "Well, I can now see why _**I **_was chosen to teach this class at the fucking unholy hour of 7. Whatever, I don't even give a fuck anymore. Since it's the first day and I didn't exactly have a lesson planned out, you guys will introduce yourselves and I'll give you the tutorial on ancient scripts, which I'm winging. Begin," she commanded, pointing at a person, implying they are to start.

All the students seemed pretty boring to her, average arrogant kids trying to act like their tough little pappies. It disgusted her, _but_, she thought, _it seems I won't be let off_. She groaned as she looked over 8 kids in particular. They were a bit stronger than the rest and the only ones that didn't take themselves so seriously. Judging by the noise they caused before her entrance, they were going to be a pain in the ass. Sitting down in her teacher chair, she looked over the attendance file, since she had forgotten their introductions. She growled, scowling at their names.

_Alfred F. Jones-Hunter _

_Arthur Kirkland-Sorcerer_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt-Hunter _

_Wang Yao-Exorcist and Hunter_

_Vash Zwingli-Hunter_

_Feliks __Łukasiewicz-Exorcist_

_Toris Laurinaitis-Sorcerer_

_Roderich Edelstein-Exorcist_

Groaning, she set the file down and got up from her leather seat. "First off, bitches, raise your hand if you know any sort of holy or ancient script," she ordered, turning her back on them to right on the chalk board _'Pre-Knowledge of Holy Scripts'_. Almost all of the hands were raised, not that much of a surprise to Lovina as all the students were invited from around the world.

What really pissed her off, though, was that over half the class answered the Bible. Even it is a holy and ancient script, there are still many others. Out of her class of freaking 34, an unreasonably cruel number for an inexperienced and new student teacher, 23 answered the Bible, 5 answered the Quran, one said the book of the dead, one said Homer's works, and the rest, 4, didn't even raise their fucking hand, which is even more sad than the 23 who only knew the Bible.

"Is that fucking it? You shits are so fucking pathetic! You all are now named pathetic idiot bitches 101, except the two who said Homer and the book of the dead. You two bastards, stand up!" The blonde Brit who said the book of the dead rose, along with the shoulder length brunette who said Homer. Lovina frowned, seeing as she remembered their faces from her list. "What are your fucking names, slightly-less pathetic idiot bitches?" she asked. "Wasn't that what the bloody introductions were for?" shouted the Brit. Lovina threw a glare at him. "You all are the fucking same, weak arrogant bastards who think they can already kill a boss. Why the fuck would I remember the names of such maggots?" the cat demon sneered.

The blonde clenched his teeth, but was silenced. "Um…I'm Toris, from Lithuania," the brunette informed his teacher, who nodded and looked to the resilient one. "Arthur Kirkland, from Great Britain," he answered simply and sat down, crossing his arms. "Don't get so fucking sulky, less pathetic idiot bitch. I'm gonna start the damned fucking tutorial and I don't want you-" "VVVEEEEEEE~ SORELLA!"

Under normal circumstances, Lovina would have laughed her ass off, but considering she had hidden her cat ears and tail, she held a straight face. You see, everyone, when Feli slammed open the door and shrieked, stood up pointing unsheathed weapons at her. And although an odd assortment of artillery was pointed at her, Feli completely ignored them and pranced to where Lovina was in the middle of writing something on the board.

"Idiota, how the fuck are you awake before noon? More so, why the fuck are you here?" asked the older sibling, forgetting the hilarious scene moments before. Noticing her class's confusion from the corner of her eye, she spoke "My younger sister, shitheads." The class sat down and she looked back to her sister. "Vee~, I'm practicing my senses! By the way, why are you up here, in front of the class? Or even in class in the morning?" asked the older Italian's usually absent minded sorella.

"Oh, yeah. Turns out I'm really a fucking student teacher. You aren't since you're still learning, or just stupid. Plus I'm teaching at least one more class in the day and a few at night. Fucking sucks," she explained to Feliciana. She nodded, then looked at Lovina with darker amber eyes than before. The cat demon cursed, but was expected as today was the full moon. She was wavering to Dark.

"It's such a pity its only the full moon, otherwise we both could of played. I miss the old days when you would play with me even if it was only my turn," the darker personality of Lovina's sister pouted, but then smiled. "Come on, can we please? I mean look where we are! What, no reaction?" Feliciana asked, seeing Lovina's perfectly calm face. "Hey, Feli, want pasta for lunch?" asked the older sister.

The younger sister immediately turned back, prancing about happily, causing Lovina to sigh. That's when Feli caught sight of a certain German. "Luddy! I didn't know you were in this class!" shouted the young Italian, waving to said blonde. Lovina's tail spiked, still under her shirt, and her demonic eyes widened. She looked at this 'Luddy', presuming it was the Ludwig on her list, since she remembered his face. She growled, snatching the attendance file and writing in big red letters 'DEAD'.

When Feliciana finally left, she turned to glare murderously at the potato bastard. "What's your relationship with my sister, bastard?" she hissed. "We're dorm mates," he answered, slightly fearing the obviously mad, completely capable woman in front of the class. "I'll be watching you," she promised.

"Anyway, I'll begin. Many of today's religions and what we think and know of past religions are based off holy and or ancient scripts. The most famous being the bible, but there are many. Does anyone know how holy scripts help you defeat the unnatural?" she asked. Seeing only a few had raised their hands, she picked the eyebrow bastard. "Citations from such texts can either expel demonic or haunting presences, what the exorcists do, or summon forces, powers and beings that I, as a sorcerer, do," "_Will _do," corrected Lovina. She continued giving them the basic idea of what ancient scripts are, how people use them, around how old they are, and the vast amount that goes with many cultures.

When the bell finally rang, she asked the exorcist supervisor what her next class was, who just gave her a schedule and hurried off. Ignoring that, she looked at the piece of paper he had just given her. _I have second and third period off, but am teaching large guns 4 period, _she thought, satisfied she could actually plan out her lesson this time. She decided to go back to her dorm room to look over her lesson book, knowing that even though she had time to plan the first lesson, it would probably be initiated tomorrow, since today would act as the general idea, and maybe if they're advanced enough, the basics of gun handling. The cat demon even wondered if she could type up a quick quiz to get a handle on their knowledge on the subject. _The hunters should be pretty familiar with the basics by now, so they'll have an advantage,_ she thought.

Soon she was in front of her dorm room, stopping to glare at her sister's door, since she was with the _potato bastard_. Scowling at the thought of him, she fumbled with her keys until she successfully fit it into the slot and turned, but was surprised to find it already open. She opened the door and walked in, closing it after she was fully inside. Slightly cautious because of the open door she quietly walked to the bathroom, throwing her bag onto her bed from the door way. After she had done her business, she walked into the bedroom and sat on her still made bed.

It was only after she took out her lesson book that she noticed the hill under the covers on the other bed. She gasped when she finally noticed it. The only reason she didn't at first was probably because she had been thinking of her next class. She eyed it closely, noticing that how it moved and moaned was somewhat human-like. Gulping, she inched closer to the bed opposite of hers. "Hmm..? Que?" she heard the hill speak. She came closer still, until a familiar tanned hand pulled her underneath the covers.

It happened so suddenly, Lovina couldn't do anything to stop it. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, a pair of green eyes were watching her with its body pinning her to the bed. She blushed deeply at their situation. Suddenly the intense stare he was giving her was replaced by kindness and a smile. "Lovi looks just like a tomato~!" he squealed. "W-what the fucks a L-Lovi?!" she stuttered, struggling half heartedly to get out of his grasp. He smiled, "You are!" He hugged the cat demon, causing her to blush an even deeper scarlet. Snuggling into her neck he whispered "It's siesta time~," and fell asleep, leaving Lovina to her thoughts.

**I hoped you liked it! Please review, too! I don't really know when the next chapter will come, but the title will be along the lines of 'Full Moon'. I'm just happy I finally finished the chapter. **

**Peace!**

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
